Starbeams!
by Mangalover2000
Summary: A new fight, a new accomplishment, and a new relationship. Fairy Tail just couldn't get more exciting. Warning: Contains NaLu, and some GraLu, for those who don't support these relationships, this is a warning. Action is contained. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Starbeams

Chapter one:

It has been a month since Lucy and Fairy Tail completed the clock mission. During that time, they did their normal jobs. It was very fun to be together during that month. This is the start of a new month, and this is the month where some relationships would change, especially Lucy and Natsu. Feelings that were hidden at first will be revealed.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu Dragneel waved towards Lucy Heartfilla, who was staring at the jobs board. Happy flew happily to Lucy.

"Ah, you guys." Lucy said, startled. "I know we just finished a mission yesterday…b-but we got to get these jobs finished." Natsu followed Lucy's gaze. There are millions of jobs waiting to be taken.

"I guess you're right…" Natsu smiled. Lucy stared at Natsu, and then looked down. Happy looked at Lucy, then Natsu, and then Lucy.

"W-what's up, Natsu?" Lucy asked, walking towards Natsu. Natsu was about to open his mouth when Gray Fullbuster came rushing to Lucy.

"Luce! I found a job, wanna try it out?" Gray said, putting his arms around Lucy's shoulders. It has been a week since he confessed to Lucy, yet Lucy still didn't come up with an answer.

"Er, who is this 'Luce' person?" Lucy said, though she knows who he was talking to. Gray laughed. Lucy took the paper from Gray and read it.

"Hmm, it does seem like it's worth it. Now that Natsu and Gray are an S-mage, I think we can pull it off." Lucy said, and looked at Natsu. "Take a look." She handed the paper to Happy, who gave it to Natsu. Natsu looked unhappy for a moment, but took the job anyway.

"What are you guys looking at? Is it a new job?" Erza Scarlet came over and snatched the paper from Natsu. "Wow, 2,000,000? That's a lot of money. But this job is hard too. 'Defeat the evil demon in the Cave of Dawn.' That's not a lot of information either, who knows how strong it is?"

"It's gonna be a piece of cake if I'm there, right, Lucy?" Natsu said, looking at Lucy, expecting a 'yes'.

"Ah... Erza, do you want to join us?" Lucy offered, not really answering Natsu. Happy patted Natsu's head in sympathy.

"I guess." Erza replied. "Now then, I better get packed." Lucy nodded. She looked back at Gray, who was teasing Natsu. Lucy smiled a bit, and inhaled.

"So, uh, Gray?" Lucy said suddenly quiet and blushing. "I-I'd like to give you my…answer to your…confession." Natsu suddenly stopped moving, so did Happy. Gray slowly walked toward Lucy.

"What…is your answer, Lucy?" Gray was suddenly serious. He closed up on her to hear her sudden small shaky voice.

"Yes…I'll be y-your girlfriend." Lucy said, blushing more. Gray laughed and hugged Lucy tight around the neck.

"Man, I almost died! That pressure, I've never felt it before!" Gray said, smiling. "Ha, Natsu! I got my darling before you! How are ya feeling now? Jealous~?" Natsu stared at Lucy then at Gray, and looked down a moment.

"Congratulations for being girlfriend and boyfriend! Gray, if I can't beat you in finding a girl, I'll be first to marry!" Natsu laughed his old mocking laugh. Happy laughed too, but it was a little forced.

"I'm very happy!" Lucy said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "I-I wasn't sure I liked Gray…I took a long time in realizing it. I'm really a mess, I can't tell between nakama and a crush. Even now…I…" Gray stopped laughing.

"What do you mean, 'Even now'?" Gray asked with a questioning eye. "Lucy, do you love me as a guy, or a nakama?'

"I-I think I love you as a guy, Gray. Therefore I agreed. If I didn't, why would I? I'm not that stupid! Hey, since Erza is packing, we should too, right?" Lucy blushed, laughing. Natsu got up and left without a word. Lucy look at Natsu walk out. "Ah, but the way, Natsu seems to be kind of down this week."

"Heh, I bet that brat is jealous. Let him sulk, let's pack." Gray said, smirking. Lucy nodded and walked out with Gray. Happy looked at Lucy. _"She doesn't get it, does she? Well, I guess Natsu doesn't either."_ Happy thought. _"Maybe I should talk to him…?"_

Happy found Natsu by a gigantic tree, leaning against it. Happy sighed, _"I knew he wasn't happy to have Lucy taken away. Just hurry up and realize!"_

"Ah, Happy, is that you?" Natsu said, looking at Happy. "Oh, don't sneak up on me!"

"Natsu, you are a great person despite of your foul mouth. You are a really great nakama, I love you a lot…as a nakama." Happy said sitting beside Natsu. "Everyone knows that."

"Hey, who said I had a foul mouth?" Natsu said, not getting what Happy is trying to say.

"But because we are so close, I can sense your unhappiness, Natsu." Happy put his hand (Paw? .) on Natsu's arm. "Why are you not happy?"

"Oh, you know? Well, as expected from Happy." Natsu laughed a little, and then stopped. "I was pissed ever since Gray confessed to Lucy that day, in front of the whole guild too. I mean, how dare he confess to someone before I do? Dammit, I can't believe he got a girlfriend before me!" Natsu snapped at the Gray in his mind.

"Oh, are you sure that's the only reason you're upset?" Happy said, sighing. "Are you absolutely sure that Lucy has nothing to do with anything?

"Of course she does!" Natsu said eyes wide as if Happy didn't know something.

"Oh? So, what did I miss out on?" Happy purred. "Lead me in on it! Come on Natsu. You always tell me everything!" Natsu stared at Happy once more.

"What are you talking about, Happy? If only Lucy hadn't said yes, I wouldn't have lost. I got super damn nervous when she couldn't come up with an answer. I thought she liked him…and she does." Natsu said, looking up at the sky. "That brat thinks I'm stupid. All this time, we've always tied every match."

"Oh…is that why you think Lucy is involved? Oh, Natsu, I usually don't like to say this but…what the hell are you thinking, partner? You sometimes are just so stupid." Happy said, patting Natsu on the shoulder. "Oh well, don't take what I said to heart, it's just that I'm super annoyed."

"Don't think you can get away after you said that to me, doggie. I'm not in the mood right now, but once I recover, I'll definitely punish you." Natsu said as Happy flew away to pack for Natsu.

"Ah, so everyone is ready?" Erza asked, pulling a truck-load of luggage after her. "Alright, let's go."

"Uh…do we have to go by train?" Natsu asked, sweating. "Is it that far away?"

"Yes it is. Wendy couldn't cast a spell on you because she's on a job, so deal with it." Erza replied. She glanced at Lucy and Gray. Gray was fooling around with Lucy, twirling her hair and kissing her cheeks, while Lucy blushed and tried to shove him away. "And you guys! Save the flirting for later!"

"Roger, Erza-san!" Lucy said, smiling. "Shall we get going Gray?"

"Of course, my dear Luce-chan. You shouldn't stand there too, Natsu! Unless…you are too scared because of your motion sickness." Gray retorted.

"Don't look down on me, bitch! You think I'll lose to such little thing?" Natsu shouted, flustered and got on the train.

"I wonder what kind of 'devil' lives in this…Cave of Dawn." Lucy said, holding up the paper. "You guys are all S-rank, except me. I feel somehow left behind. I feel kind of scared…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry! I was so busy lately! . I need to update it don't I? I'm sorry, stick with me! ;.; **

Chapter 2

"Ugh…when are we going to arrive…?" Natsu grunted as he puked right after. Gray smirked and held Lucy close.

"Geez, Natsu, you are the biggest idiot I've seen. No wonder why no one likes you!" Gray retorted, Lucy smiled and patted Natsu's back.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked as Natsu puked some more out the window of the train. Erza sighed and punched Natsu's stomach so that his lead lay on her lap.

"There, he should feel better." Erza said. "Hmm, we are almost there. It seems that the Cave of Dawn is almost in view." Lucy looked out the window. The landscape was a beautiful scene. They are in a mountainous area, everywhere around are green with trees and bushes. Indeed, there is a cave hidden in the trees and mountains where the 'devil' is.

"Even riding through such beautiful scenery…I don't feel like I'm going to somewhere beautiful at all." Lucy shivered, "I'm nervous." She confessed. Gray holds her close, using his warmth to calm her. The train then came to a stop. Natsu recovered almost immediately, leaping away from Erza's lap.

"Looks like the idiot is back to life, right, Luce?" Gray asked, grinning. Lucy didn't answer so that she doesn't stir up something between the ice mage and the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza soon arrived into a mansion not far from the train station. There, they met many maids that escorted them to the person that hired them. The sire who hired them turned out to be a rather old man with a large beard.

"W-welcome…you must be the Fairy Tail mages…" the old man said, looking at each of them, especially Erza and Lucy. "Ahh, nice ladies…" He tried to touch Lucy's shoulders, but only to find Gray's hands already on them, also giving him an icy glare. Erza seems like a devil herself.

"Alright, to get to the point here, the Cave of Dawn, we already saw it…what exactly is this 'devil'?" Erza asked, clearing not letting the perverted geezer get in her way of things.

"I-it's scary…very scary. I-I saw it!" the man starts panicking, unable to say any useful information. "E-every night…it appears…it appears in this mansion at times! I-I know it lives in the cave though…I know!" Soon enough, the man started screaming, the maids had to come and pick him up. One of the lead maids promised the money if they killed any living creature in the cave.

"So…w-we have to kill all living in the cave?" Lucy said as they were walking through the hallway, "T-that sounds kind of scary…r-right, Gray?" Gray, held her, but said nothing. Natsu was the one who spoke.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I'm really fired up to kick the devil's butt! You'll be safe as long as you're with me." Natsu said as Lucy laughed.

"You're right, as long as Gray, Natsu, and Erza are here, I don't have to worry!" Lucy smiled. _What? I was the one who said I'd protect you! Your boyfriend didn't say a thing! Why are you phrasing him? _Natsu thought, unhappy.

"Now, now Natsu. There is no need to be jealous! You are so in lo~ove with Lucy!" Happy whispered to Natsu, who just turned his head and sulked.

"We have one day before the fight. Get ready, you guys! We are apparently allowed to stay at the mansion, the head maid says." Erza announced. "Natsu cut that stupid look! Gray and Lucy, stop that cuddling!"

"Come on, Happy. Let's go to our rooms…" Natsu said. "Wait, where are our rooms?"

"It's this way." A maid came in sight. She had pure long white hair with icy blue eyes. "I'll show you. My name is Kana, the head maid."

"Thanks!" Lucy replied for Natsu who just turned his head in embarrassment. "How many rooms are for us?" As Kana led them through the mansion, she held up four fingers. That means every one of them gets a room. Lucy sighed in relief. Somehow, she didn't feel like staying in the same room as Erza and her suitcases of things. Soon, they arrived to the living quarters where their rooms are.

"Let's go to our rooms and sort out things. We have only one day before we attack!" Erza said like a commander. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Lucy opened the door to her room and saw a room full of flowers and decorations. The wall papers consisted of flower designs; the pillows have flowers as the designs.

"There are lots of flowers in this room…" Lucy said to herself as she organized her things.

"I know." A voice replied. Lucy spun around and confronted Kana. "The master loves flowers. He treasures flowers…real or not." Lucy smiled as a greeting and nodded.

"I didn't expect you here." Lucy said. "Did I forget something?"

"No, not at all." Kana replied and suddenly laughed. It was a warm laugh like when Lucy met her in the hallway. "I need you…to do something."

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking around. "We told her that we meet in front of the door in the morning, right?" Happy looked around with Natsu.

"We did, I'm sure. That girl is just late." Erza said, crossing her arms. "Girls are always like that."

"You are a girl yourself, Erza." Gray confronted. "Besides you are already fifteen minutes late."

"Lucy is usually earlier than Erza, I admit." Happy agreed with Gray. "It's just strange, where is she?" He sighed.

"Lucy wanted to pass a message on to you guys." Kana suddenly said behind Natsu. "She wishes you guys to go on without her and that she'll catch up. She had something…to do."

"What? No! We need her or if we killed the devil I wouldn't feel like a victory." Natsu said immediately. "We'll wait."

"No, Natsu. We should go, Lucy isn't stupid, and she definitely has a reason." Gray said. "Whatever she has to do."

"I agree with Gray." Erza nodded, "Let's go." Happy lagged behind, looking over his shoulders as Gray, Natsu, and Erza went on ahead.

"Come on!" Natsu called to Happy. Happy looked up.

"Aye…" Happy caught up, feeling uneasy. The group left, without knowing what Lucy is doing or where she is. All of them felt uneasy to leave her, but once that choice was made, it was too late to regret. Kana waved good luck, and turned without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm SO :'( sorry about my slow updates. *grunt* But here it is. My chapters are so short compared to others…I can't seem to determine how long to write and where to stop for the next chapter. My current goal: To get at least 15-20 comments in. (I have 6 the last time I checked). I have a LONG way to go! *sigh* Thank Blueninjamanga22 and everyone else for supporting me! Her stories are awesome, for those of you who didn't know her. :D**

Chapter 3

Natsu, Gray, and Erza arrived before the cave. Looking into the dark interior, where they cannot see anything, even Natsu became silent. Erza sat down, and pulled out a map and a piece of paper. Using a pencil, she describes plan A, backup plan B, and escape plan C. Natsu didn't get a single bit of it. It was simple; he should be able to understand. But his mind was elsewhere…wondering where the blonde-haired-girl had gone. Gray was also bothered, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. "Okay, Natsu, Gray, do you guys get it?" Erza asked.

"…huh?" Natsu replied. Happy shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Gray nodded. Erza rolled up the paper and stood up. In a flash, she was in full armor, with a million of swords around her.

"Erza? You're attacking right here?" Natsu asked. "Let me!" Happy just sighed again as Erza suddenly erupted a dark aura of anger.

"Were you listening at all, Natsu?" Erza shouted a vain popping out of her head. Natsu shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"A stupid idiot like him won't ever get what you are talking about even if he did listen." Gray said, smirking at Natsu. Natsu growled.

"Don't talk like you get everything either, dammit!" Natsu broke out. Erza attacked without a word. With a wave of her hand, the swords shot forward, into the mouth of the cave. Then, something shocking happened. Inside of going straight into the cave, a barrier blocked it all. "What the hell?" Natsu said, looking at the faint blue barrier around the cave.

"A barrier I see. That means this devil is likely a sort of a mage." Erza inferred; she sent another wave of swords. This time, they noticed that the barrier was just a barrier. It was thousands of blue blades, battling off Erza's blades. It was so fast that Natsu's eyes couldn't keep up. "I see. Blades, where are they from?"

"Heh…heh…heh." A figure appeared. Gray gapped his mouth, Natsu turned to stone, and Erza stared. "Pretty clever to figure that out. Well, I won't say any less for the Titania of Fairy Tail."

"L-L-Lucy!" Gray whispered. "Lucy, what are you doing…here?" Erza couldn't say a thing, but she had billions of questions. _How did she get in there? What is she doing here, before us? I thought Kana said she had something to do, what did she have to do? Her voice…it sounds so different. It's too far away. _

"Oi, Lucy! I thought you were never coming! If I knew you were already in there, I would've gone in there without hearing Erza's crap." Natsu was the only one who hadn't noticed anything. "Did you see the devil…?" Natsu suddenly silenced when Lucy let out a horrible, evil laugh. The landscape shook a bit, as if nature itself was scared.

"Gone in here? You would have gone in here?" Lucy laughed. "Oh, I see. So this body is named 'Lucy', huh? I never saw this person, as I thought. Wow, all this magical power, I feel it all. I caught good fish this time! You fairies never had a chance against me. You just went digging your grave!" Natsu and Gray suddenly realized this wasn't Lucy. Erza had already expected as much.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray and Natsu both shouted in anger. "I will kill you!"

"Oh? Really? If you kill me, you'll kill Lucy too." So-called Lucy said. "If you tried to harm me, you'll harm Lucy too. Ha! To put it in another way, Lucy is me, and I am Lucy!"

"Y-you little…" Gray gritted his teeth, making an ice sword. Natsu let fire flare around him. Even Erza prepared to fight.

"Fight? Sure! Fight! My name is UI." Ui said. "Gray, are you going to kill your teacher…again?" Gray's blood ran out of his veins. His legs were so weak that it felt like they can't hold his weight.

"U-U-UI?" Gray was barely audible. "W-what?" Natsu stared at the blue-haired mage, for once sharing the feeling of shock. Erza bit her lips, a shocking scene for the Titania.

"Tsk." Erza let out. Natsu almost laughed if the situation was better. Happy felt the same. _Pft, are you kidding? Did Erza just 'Tsk'? _Natsu thought. "Gray, don't let your guard down at this moment just because it's UI. You know UI is dead. This UI has to be someone else."

"B-b-but she just asked me rather I-I was going to kill my 'teacher' again. T-t-that must mean…" Gray stuttered. _Gray stuttered!_ Natsu thought. That proves how bad the situation is.

"Oi, Gray. Are you being a kitty now?" Natsu said, only hoping that the normal Gray would say something mean back. But Gray didn't, he stayed silent.

"How long are you guys going to talk? Come on! Do your assigned job! Kill me!" UI cried, going deeper into the cave. Natsu growled. _Don't think you can get away that fast! I'll kill you, and I'll never harm Lucy!_

"Come on Happy! Fly me over!" Natsu called his partner, Happy.

"Aye, sire!" Happy replied. He expanded his wings and carried Natsu over to the mouth of the cave.

"Gray! Erza! Come on!" Natsu cried. "Let's go!

"No, wait!" Erza called back, "Come back here! We need a new plan. Plus Gray has to calm down!"

"What? A plan? Calm down Gray?" Natsu said in surprise. "Are you joking? It's Lucy's body at stake here too! We can't wait any longer!"

"Natsu Dragneel! One last time." Erza said, erupting dark aura of annoyance again. "I know all of that, but use your head musclehead!" _Musclehead? That's the first time Erza called me a musclehead…_ Natsu thought. Happy flew Natsu back again.

"Natsu, you have to listen to me this time." Erza said, pulling out the map of the cave again. "This is a complicated cave. If you just go chasing UI, you don't know what part of the cave you'll end up in to."

"Mhm." Natsu said, trying to listen. Gray nodded.

"So this is the format of the cave, it splits into eight different tunnels. Within these tunnels, more tunnels branch from it. It goes until there are 36 tunnels too small for you to climb in." Erza explains. Natsu frowned, Gray nodded. "We have three people; we cannot afford to be lost. UI should be in one of these tunnels."

"So, how are we gonna get that asshole?" Natsu interrupted. Gray nodded to the question. He seems to be not able to talk. Happy nodded with him.

"Hmm…At times like this, I wish Lucy is here. She and her spirits could really help out." Erza said, not directly replying the question. "We'll have to just destroy this cave."

"Are you nuts? There is a barrier around that stinkin' cave, Erza!" Natsu complained.

"Right, we'll have to crack the barrier." Gray said. "It's probably harder than it seems.

"You're right. Ah, by the way, is anyone hungry?" Erza said suddenly. "I brought food."

"Wha-? Erza! We don't have any time to waste!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu. Remember what the old man said? 'At night, it appears. It appears at his mansion at times.'" Erza said. "I just keep getting this feeling that there is more than one devil out here. I think that one devil is in the mansion, and the other in this cave. Apparently, we just saw one. It seems to be possessive."

**ML: Did you like it? Review it please! I'd like to see your opinions about it!**

**Natsu: Why am I so stupid in this thing?**

**ML: That's because you are more stupid then you think. **

**Gray: I totally agree.**

**Natsu: Wha-?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAD THE WRONG NAMING FOR 'UR'! Ninja-san (Blueninjamanga22) and everyone pointed it out! *horrified* Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I will apologize to the whole world! *imitating Ritsu (Ritchan-san) from Fruits Basket***

Chapter 4

"Okay, so then, what do we do?" Natsu said, looking at Erza, who's eating.

"Go back to the mansion of course." Erza replied. "Gray, I think you can talk now. Can you?"

"I could talk the whole entire time!" Gray snapped. "I wanted to get Lucy out of that devil's control, but I never knew it was Ur!" Natsu sighed. Gray still looked pale at the mention of UI's name.

"Ur this, Ur that. She's dead, get a life Gray!" Natsu said, "You have Lucy to look after!"

"Why do you care so much about Lucy?" Gray cried back, "She's mine now, you can't do anything! If I chose to let her die, you can't change my mind!"

"If you were to let her die?" Natsu yelled, "You just said, "If I were to let her die"? Y-you bastard! You don't care rather Lucy dies or not? Did you ask her out because you love her?"

"Me? Love her? You question me? Of course I do!" Gray countered. "I love her more than anything else in this world!"

"More than UI?" Natsu said, serious. "You love Lucy more than UI?" With that, Gray suddenly became silent. Gray thought about it. Natsu impatiently waited.

"I love them both in a different way." Gray finally replied. "I love Lucy like my girlfriend; I love UI like she's my mother."

"Heh, oh?" Natsu sneered. "That's acceptable I guess." _He loves two people at once? How dare he say he loves someone else other than Lucy! Why did she say yes?_ Natsu thought.

"Why do you always bring her up?" Gray asked irritated. "What does she have anything to do with you?"

"Now you are doubt her?" Natsu almost screeched, "She is my precious nakama*, if you harm her or do anything that makes her cry, I will kill you, Gray!" Natsu challenged Gray, posing to fight.

"Bring it on, bastard!" Gray replied his challenged. They charged at each other until two swords were at their throats.

"You two!" Erza charged in, "Stop this fighting THIS INSTANT!" Erza shouted at the two mages, who were madly glaring at each other. "It's time to head back to the mansion."

"But I was so worked up over the fight between the devils!" Natsu whined, looking at Erza with puppy eyes. Happy tried to hold his laugh. _PUPPY eyes? I have never seen Natsu beg with PUPPY EYES! _It looks like Gray felt the same.

"No. I know you are excited Natsu, but really…" Erza sighed, "We have no choice but to wait. We are also here to protect…" Erza was cut off by a scream. The scream belonged to Kana.

"F-F-F-Fairy Tail wizards!" Kana cried in the most horrible cry ever. "The mansion…the mansion!" Kana sobbed and panicked, "The palace is on fire!"

"What?" Erza, Gray, and Natsu all cried. "How is that possible?"

"I-it was no normal a-accident!" Kana continued as she led them along, "Everyone was already served dinner; I was sure all the fire in the kitchen was out. Then…"

"Wait, what about that old man? Everyone else?" Gray asked urgently, "Are they all okay?"

"Master is alright," Kana replied as they were about to reach the mansion, everyone can already feel the think smoke and intense heat rising. "However, some of the maids and perhaps a few servants…I don't know."

"I'm going to fly now, since I can smell where the smoke came from." Natsu shouted, "Happy!"

"Aye sire!" Happy replied, extending his wings and carried Natsu full speed ahead. "Natsu, I see it!"

"Oh yeah! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Natsu laughed, "I'll eat it all! Eat it all!" With that, opening his hungry mouth, he started devouring the fire that engulfed the mansion. When Kana arrived, she gasped in either happiness or horror. Then, a figure emerged from the shadows. Another surprise had come. All of them stared at the person.

"T-t-the male version of Kana?" Natsu stuttered, "W-w-what is this?"

"No." Kana whispered. "He is not the male of me. He…is my twin brother. B-b-but…" Kana shut her eyes as if she was going to break apart, "HE IS DEAD A YEAR AGO!" Gray's eyes widened. Ur had already died too.

"Oh, I am not Kaito, Kana." Kaito laughed, "I'm Ur." Gray's eyes widened yet again. "I am Ur. I'm neither male nor female, Kana dear."

"What? Now is that possible?" Erza shouted at Ur. "How can you neither male nor female?"

"When I lived, I was female…that is." Ur simply said, "But now that I possess, I have no gender. Don't you agree?" Gray gritted his teeth.

"You…are you really the Ur I know?" Gray asked in vein. "Ur, my teacher? The one who sacrificed her life for 'iced shell'?"

"Heh…sacrificed?" Ur laughed, "Yes, I did sacrifice, but not in a way you think."

"T-then, in what why am I supposed to think?"

"Heh, I'll have to re-explain 'iced shell' don't I?" Ur said, "It's not just 'unmeltable' ice causing my life…its sacrifice like you said."

"S-sacrifice?" Gray shivered just saying the world.

"Enough talk!" Ur shouted, "You won't understand anyway!" Kaito suddenly jumped high in the air and a spear appeared in his hands. Gray blocked with ice on his arms. Out of the trees, Lucy arrived behind Kaito.

"Ah…I arrived, Kaito." Lucy said, Kaito didn't turn his back and smirked. "So, shall I join the fight? Who should I attack?"

"That bastard with the red head seems fairly interesting, don't he?" Kaito said, eyeing Natsu. "The Titania…I will fight."

"You can't possibly fight both on your own, Kaito-chan." Lucy said. Gray and Natsu twitched at the word 'chan' added to the end. "Let's fight all three together.

"That won't work, my techniques are too destructive, and they're going to hurt you." Kaito said, "I'll ask for help when needed.

"Alright." With that, Lucy and Kaito, aka Ur, jumped into the air.

**I don't know if it was a great chapter…so please review! I'm truly sorry about the 'Ur' accident! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about all the mistakes…but thanks for all the support! o.**

**Disowner: I don't own Fairy Tail, its Hiro Mashima's work. I only created this story using his characters. **

Chapter 5

Natsu blocked Lucy's kick, and Erza transformed into her Fairy armor and stopped Kaito. At the same moment, Kaito pulled out a long lance out of a magic circle tattoo on his chest. He jumped back but only found the ice mage behind him, ice cannon in his hand, ready to fire. Kaito just smirked as Gray fired the cannon. After all the smoke, nothing happened to Kaito, only which his lance glowed brightly. After what seemed a billionth of a second, Kaito charged at Erza with ice on his lance.

But if wasn't normal ice.

Kaito attacked with iced shell ice. Unmeltable ice. Gray's eyes enlarged. Erza gapped her mouth, blocking with her lance she held.

"What are with the looks you guys have?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Heh, naturally I can you the iced shell ice, after all, I _sacrificed_ my life for it." Gray flinched once more.

"What does sacrifice mean?" Kaito didn't answer; he just charged at Erza in such amazing speed that human eyes could not keep up. Even Erza was losing balance. Kaito used the unmeltable ice like regular ice, manipulating it in his will.

"Heh, 'iced-shell ice'?" Kaito repeated himself, smirking. "Let's call this immortal ice!" In that battle, Kaito had no problem with both Erza and Gray. He was fighting as if it was child play. Natsu and Lucy's battle was worse. Natsu was beat to the ground, and Lucy didn't have a scratch. Her celestial spirits are using the same ice as Kaito, as if they are two versions of the same people…which they might be.

"L-Lucy…even if I was going all out on you…" Natsu said, and indeed he did. After Lucy attacked, he was at first in a daze. He never ever imagined he had to fight Lucy. Never in his life did he ever dared think that, except now. Lucy pulled out a key, sure, she is a celestial mage, that key…even an idiot like Natsu knew he never seen it before. What was summoned was even more astonishing.

"Open the gate! Ice controller, Koori!" Lucy shouted, holding up a key decorated with icicles. Natsu didn't want to hurt Lucy, but at that point of the game, he knew it's either he die, or he scratch Lucy a little. _Ice…according to my knowledge, fire can melt ice. Hmm…that means I have no problem._ Natsu thought. Of course, he was stupid enough to forget the immortal ice that caused Ur's life. A small girl appeared, not some big beast. She is like a snow women, covered in white, and even her eyeballs are colorless. Kind of creepy just to look at her.

"Happy, we're gonna do this and get Lucy back!" Natsu called to his partner, "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye, sire!" Happy called back in reply and picked up Natsu. "Maximum speed!" Natsu charged at Koori with the Roar of the Fire Dragon.

"Roar…of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu cried, attacking Koori yet making sure he doesn't kill Lucy. Koori smiled.

"Every hot fire, but not hot enough." Koori whispered as if that was the loudest she can talk, and froze the fire, then, even faster than the speed of light; she quickly beat Natsu to the ground. Natsu glanced up; his fire was trapped in an ice cube. Suddenly, he noticed ice on his legs. The ice was draining his power, in a very past pace. Whatever this immortal ice traps cannot be saved by just fire, which was the legend. The immortal ice that costs a person's life, which Gray had read in the book and seen with his own eyes, but there is something else to it. Something else Gray either missed…or it's on that suspicious page that was ripped out of the book after the page about the directions of iced shell.

"Lucy, are you done over there?" Kaito called, Lucy turned.

"Oh, yeah, I was just toying around…sorry." She replied. Natsu, Gray, and Erza are all out cold, but not died yet. Some distance away, Kana watched in silence…she watched her brother, Kaito, beat Gray and Erza up, she watched Lucy, a fairy tail mage she found interesting, laugh at the sight of Natsu on the ground. _This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. These are the best mages of Fairy Tail._ Kana thought.

"Anyways…what are we going to do with these three? And that old perverted geezer?" Lucy asked Kaito, who just frowned and looked at her as if saying, 'Are you serious? Kill them of course.' "Heh." Lucy smirked, "Of course, I was stupid to even ask."

"W-w-wait!" Kana cried. "Y-y-you guys have nowhere to run!" Kaito raised his eyebrows, Lucy laughed so hard she fell on the floor.

"What?" Both Kaito and Lucy said.

"I-I already called on the whole F-Fairy Tail guild!" Kana cried, stuttering, but firm that she is still safe…for now.

"Well, please do." Kaito said, "We'll all just kill them, right Lucy?" He looked down. Lucy had suddenly stopped moving. "What's wrong?" Lucy so suddenly burst out laughing again that Kaito jumped. "What the hell is with you?"

"S-she looked SO scared…" Lucy said, trying hard to control herself a bit. "It was so funny!" Natsu looked up. _This laugh…it isn't warm at all. This is not Lucy…who is Ur. This is certainly not the Ur I heard so much about from that ice idiot. Who is Ur? Is this…a different Ur than Gray knows?_ Both Gray and Natsu are thinking the same thing. "Is this really the Ur that I know?" Erza was ahead of the race. _Whoever Ur is, this is not the Ur that Gray knows. Ur might be a fake name for someone else, or this Ur might be possessed herself or himself. _

"Oh well…so, what do we do, Kaito?" Lucy asked Kaito again for instructions. _Why does Lucy always ask Kaito…is she supposed to be some kind of maid?_ Natsu thought, annoyed.

After a while, Fairy Tail still hasn't arrived. Kana became restless. Everyone involved in this 'devil' case is in an ice cell. Lucy, after they locked them up, started really acting weird. At least more weird than the Lucy-who-is-Ur that just appeared before Natsu hours ago. She was silent and restless, walking back and forth, sometimes sitting down, as if she can't decide on something. Kaito this time didn't ask her what was wrong, since it seems like he know what the problem was.

"Just what are you doing, Lucy?" Kaito finally asked as he looked more annoyed by the minute. This time, she walking around the cage, making Natsu somehow dizzy, and stopped in front of Gray, frowning. She inhaled, and then exhaled.

"I think Gray earns to know the truth about the iced shell, the sacrifice, and the immortal ice." Lucy finally said, sighing. "I think that was _she_ really wants." Kaito considered it.

"Fine, he can know, however after you tell him; place a seal on his tongue to prevent him from telling the others." Gray flinched. "Of course, it will be removed if you defeat us both." Kaito nodded toward him, smirking.

"Alright." Lucy said, and led him away, though still having a miniature cage around him. "So, about what you want to know…"

~~~_! ###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))

**Me: Ah ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! I won't let you guys know the stunning truth until the time comes!**

**Natsu: Oh come on, I'm your old pal, lead me in on it! *puppy eyes***

**Me: That ain't gonna work on me, flame breath. Anyways, be a look out on my next chapter!**

**Gray: Oh…boy…*gasp* T-t-this secret…it's unbelievable!**

**Natsu: What is it? Tell me! *puppy eyes***

**Me: …uh…er…so, please review! Thanks! If you do, you get a kiss from Natsu, Lucy, or Gray or anyone else!**

**Natsu, Lucy, and Gray: WHAT? WHO THE HELL DECIDED THAT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to keep working on the NaLu part, don't I? But please be PATIENT! The BEST part is yet to come! On to the story (Right, Ninja-san, GoldenRoseLuceTanya-san, Suzu-san, KawaiiOdango-san, RandomRainbows28-san, FairyTailFTW-san, Celeste-san and guest-san?)! **

Chapter 6

"Gray!" Natsu cried as Gray came back with Lucy. "What did she tell you?" Gray shook his head and showed Natsu and Erza his tongue. It had a tattoo of an icicle on it.

"I can't say anything about the matter…even if I try." Gray sighed. "It won't disappear until…_she_ is dead." Natsu thought about it. Erza stared at Gray, and only see that he is very troubled. _Who is she?_ Both Natsu and Erza wondered, giving each other a look.

"Hey, Lucy's is still your girlfriend…right?" Natsu asked, making Gray jump in surprise.

"Y-yeah…not this Lucy though." Gray sighed. "This isn't the Lucy…" Gray suddenly fell silent, as if he can't speak. "Ah…see? Even that little bit of information can't be revealed…even if I didn't intend to say anything."

"Hey…Gray." Natsu said; looking down at the floor, suddenly so serious it scared Gray. "I'm pretty jealous of you. I-I mean…you got to know the secret or whatever…and you got a girlfriend…especially LUCY and all…" Gray wasn't expecting anything like that at all. He was caught by surprise, and after he recovered, he laughed so hard he's stomach hurts.

"W-w-what?" Gray asked again between his laughs. Erza was trying really hard to resist too. "What did you just say?"

"I don't need to repeat myself, dumbass!" Natsu shouted. "Geez, what is wrong with sharing what I think to a comrade?" Natsu pouted, mumbling. The two laughed, and teased Natsu, unaware of Lucy, who was staring at them with cold eyes, but crying.

"So…what should we do?" Erza asked, breaking the mood. "We can't melt this ice. Lucy, Kaito, why did you only tell Gray?" Lucy iced her tears and looked down at the floor.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Lucy said, nodding. "I trust him, but I can't trust him enough because I know you guys also trust him." Even if she said Gray was her boyfriend, the words seemed empty. They were just words to her now, unlike before how she stuttered when she said 'boyfriend', how she always blushed when Gray hugged her, even if he already did so countless times. Kaito didn't say anything. Kana was in a different cage across from the mages. She just stared at Kaito, who tried hard not to stare back.

"What kind of answer is that?" Natsu asked, clearing irritated that Lucy called Gray her boyfriend. "Boyfriend or whatever crap, why ONLY HIM?" Lucy laughed, it was not evil, but it certainly wasn't warm.

"So jealous, Natsu?" Lucy smiled, but not the usual smile. "Hey…how would you feel if...I want to marry him or something?" Lucy smirked. "Of course, before you can even find a girlfriend. You certainly have lost that battle against him, didn't you?" Natsu, who was frustrated and embarrassed at the same time, looked like he could murder anyone.

"If you want to marry him, go ahead!" Natsu yelled. "You expect me to care? Lucy, why don't you get it? It's not just a battle, it also you that I lost!" Natsu's sudden outburst shocked everyone. Gray the most. Natsu suddenly blushed. "I-I mean, as a comrade! She would be more…close toward G-Gray than everyone else…so of course, that means s-she'll be farther away from us. A-and…!"

"You lii~iike Lucy!" Happy purred. "Oh, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!" Gray stared, and Erza joined Happy's laugh.

"Oi, Natsu." Gray said; a murderous aura suddenly appeared. "Lucy is MINE. Take her and I'll KILL you!"

"What? As if I will!" Natsu said; the same murderous aura appeared around him. "Besides, if I were to, I'll make sure Lucy goes to me HERSELF!" Gray butted Natsu's head, and Natsu butted Gray's back. A fight was about to break out until Erza's voice rung the ice prison.

"STOP!" Erza yelled with a murderous aura around her as well, "What situation do you think we are in? This Ur person is stronger than all three of us, Kaito and Lucy can take us all out any minute!" Natsu stopped and went sulking in the corner, while Gray looked down. He really wanted to tell Erza that she was wrong, but he couldn't, his tongue just wouldn't move.

"Don't try, Gray." Lucy said to him. Kaito looked at his watch.

"Hmm…Fairy Tail STILL hasn't arrived." Kaito grinned. "Kana, you can come out of your disguise now." Everyone's eyes widened. Kana, who was in the cage, was actually an ice clone. The real she stepped out. She wasn't wearing the maid clothing anymore, she had a coat-like cape around her, and she were a dress that went to her knees. Everything about her is white, like Koori, except her looks.

"Let me introduce myself." Kana smirked, as she saw the horrified look on the perverted geezer, who she always called 'master'. "My name is Kana, that is still my name, but I am a part of the Ur Tribe…like the person who possessed Lucy and the person that possessed Kaito." Kana laughed. "Oh and…I was joking when I said Kaito died…he was just possessed by someone…that I know, of course."

"What?" Natsu cried. "Someone you know possessed your brother?" Kana nodded. "Basically you betrayed him?" Kana nodded again, grinning. "Gray…you know this?" Gray nodded, his mouth forming a line.

"What is Ur Tribe?" Erza asked, shouting too. "What do you mean possess? What is the secret to Iced Shell? What is sacrifice? WHAT IS THIS?" Erza is a mess right now. The red haired mage cannot handle all the questions at all. Natsu is on the verge of killing them all…if he can.

"Hmm…we'll see about that." Kana said, smiling wide. "For our project, we need mage powers…from a salamander. The rest of you are useless. We need the pink-haired boy."

"Why do you need my powers? Answer me!" Natsu said, looking scarier than ever. "I deserve to know, if you tell me, and I think it's reasonable, I'll give it to you without a fight."

"Hmm…well." Kana said. "You two will all know later. Gray had a special acceptation, since he was familiar with Ur-sama."

"I'll give you one tiny clue." Kaito said. "The one possessing Lucy and Kaito, aka me, aren't Ur. But on missions, we always call ourselves Ur. If an enemy finds out our real name…something will happen. Let's just put it that way!" Kaito was suddenly cheerful. _What is going on here?_ Erza and Natsu cried in their heads.

**I did this one super-fast. It's probably not good…sorry! I'll try harder next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah…the readers are all so confused…I know it's supposed to be confusing until they find out what happens, but I kept getting this feeling that it's the writer that is doing a bad job. I'm sorry that my writing isn't completely understandable…*bow***

Chapter 7

Suddenly, snow hovered around Natsu, Erza, and Gray until they couldn't see anything but white. After the snow had died down, all three have no idea where they are. They are at the top of a snow mountain, and right in front of a snow village. The houses are made of ice, the people are all wearing complete white, and there is a castle in the middle of the village that is also made of ice. It is a very pretty village that a snow woman would've lived in (In Rosario + Vampire, Mizore's village is like that).

"It's so damn cold!" Natsu groaned, even Gray shivered. "Where is this place? It feels like hell, only expect its hot!"

"This is the Ur Tribe, salamander. You are at Ur Village." Kana replied. Kaito and Lucy are behind her, wearing white.

"Where is that old geezer?" Erza asked, not seeing the maids and the perverted old man that hired them.

"We left them behind, since they don't benefit the project at all." Kana explained. "Oh and, I think it's time Lucy and Kaito introduce their real names."

"I'm Ren." Ren said, smiling. "Nice to meet you all, now that I'm at my own village, I think I can give this body back to you guys, right Kaito?"

"Ask Kana that." Kaito replied, "My name is Ran." Ran turned to Kana, expecting her to answer Ren's question.

"Sure." Kana replied. Suddenly, Lucy collapsed, and a figure appeared. She had blue hair like Gray's except it went down to her hips, she is pale, and she wore a white kimono.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran towards her and looks at her. "Thank god, she's alive!"

"Natsu quit hoverin' over my girlfriend!" Gray yelled, shoving Natsu aside and looking at Lucy. "Oi, Lucy…" He leaned over, and kissed Lucy on the lips. Natsu's eye's widened, he was about to grab Gray's collar, but he looked down at the ground and held himself still. _It's only natural…they're dating after all. Why? Why am I so angry when Gray touches her? Why am I so angry when Lucy smiles for him? Why does my heart feel so hot when I'm around her? Why is that? _Natsu thought, closing his eyes. He watched as Gray smiled. Lucy's eyes began to open; Natsu sat up and leaned over to look at her on the other side of Gray. Erza watched in the distance, keeping track of Kana, Ren and Ran.

"Ahh…Natsu!" Lucy said, and Natsu smiled. _Hey…she noticed me first! _Natsu couldn't help but feel happy. "Ahh…it's cold!" Lucy suddenly shivered and edged toward Natsu, who was warm because of the fire in him. "Where are we?"

"We're in some damn place called 'Ur Village'." Natsu explained. "I don't know where this is either…"

"T-t-this is the Ur Village?" Lucy jumped up, nearing hitting Natsu on the forehead. "This is Ur Village? This is Ur Tribe?" Lucy looked around, stunned. "This is!"

"Do you know what this is, Lucy?" Erza asked, clearly she had enough of hide-and-seek. "Explain right now."

"Ah…you guys…I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried, starting to tear, "I'm sorry for all the trouble! I was weak…therefore I was possessed…" She looked at Natsu, her eyes sparkling with tears, like diamonds. "Natsu…they want your power! You cannot give it to them…if you do…you'll die!" She cried. Natsu's eyes widened.

"What?" Erza exclaimed, "That isn't a clear definition, explain!" Kana sighed, but let them continue. If Lucy explains, she doesn't have to.

"Gray's teacher, Ur, is the founder of Ur Tribe. I don't know exactly why she created the tribe itself," Lucy starts to explain. "But she abandoned the tribe after she got pregnant with an unknown person. No one clearly knows why…she never talked about it ever since. Even after her leave, the Ur Tribe lives. They have a new leader…her name was originally Koori, but she renamed herself Ur. Ur is a celestial spirit. Everyone in her village has a key to her clones, but no one has her real key."

"So the Koori I battled was a clone?" Natsu asked, annoyed by the thought. "…and I was beaten down?"

"Yes…" Lucy replied. "What I explained to you is the founder of Ur Tribe and their current leader. What else do you want to know?"

"They mentioned something about 'Iced Shell'…" Natsu asked. "What the hell is that? What sacrifice is needed?"

"The iced shell…Ur was the one who performed it in the end…right?" Lucy recalled. "Ahh…well…before Ur died while using Iced Shell, no one in the Ur Tribe could use the immortal ice. One trick to Iced Shell is that one person sacrifices his or her life for it, but anyone she holds most dear gets to use the power without harm. For Ur, she loved the Ur Tribe, that was her most important. I think…Ur loved Lyon and Gray as well. The immortal ice isn't a good thing on a life time user. If you use immortal ice too much, your body might suffer a bit even if you won't die."

"So…Ur didn't love Gray the most?" Natsu said the most hurtful thing Gray wanted to hear at the moment. "Ah…uh…Gray, don't worry 'bout it! Old pal, hear what Lucy just said? It isn't good for you." Even after Natsu said that, Gray's mood didn't change.

"Aye, aye, Natsu…" Happy shook his head, "You need to watch out what you say…"

"Anyways..." Lucy continued. "I think Ur didn't want Lyon and Gray to suffer, therefore she forced herself to think she loved the Ur Tribe the most. But many things are unknown even to the members of the Tribe…like what the purpose of this Tribe was, who Ur's husband was, and why Ur left. It was believed that the new Ur is trying to complete a project Ur stopped…using a salamander's blood."

"What is this project?" Natsu asked, not wanting to lose out a single detail.

"It's even unknown to the citizens." Lucy sighed. "Well, any other questions?"

"How do they possess?" Erza asked, looking at Ren and Ran. "Can everyone do that? Lucy, were you conscious when they possessed you?"

"I was half conscious." Lucy answered. "Possessing is an ability that the whole Tribe can use. Here is an interesting fact…when Ur founded the tribe; she only gathered possessive snow and ice natured mages. In other words, mages that can possess and use ice and snow magic…you know, possessive magic is a talent not anyone can do."

"Why did you Ran say that Ur is neither 'male nor female'?" Erza asked.

"Oh, that's because the new Ur is neither male nor female. People know very little about Koori…that person is mysterious. The new Ur, which I'll call Koori for now, sets up all the laws, even ones that don't make sense. Besides it lays in the secret of possessing. According to rule of possessing, if your enemy finds out your real name while you are possessing someone the enemy knows well…let's say you guys found out Ren's name before I was released. If that happened, Ren can no longer possess me. She'll be forced out of me…and I don't know why so. Well, I guess you guys are supposed to know as little as possible until the time comes." Lucy said, trying to tell them all she can.

"Is that all you know?" Kana asked.

"Sadly it's all I know." Lucy said. "I have many questions myself. Who exactly is Ur? Why did she want possessive people? How does possessive magic really work? What is this project? Is it dangerous? Why did they need a salamander's blood…oh?" Lucy jumped up. "I heard they already gathered the Mizu (Japanese for 'water') Dragonslayer's powers! I heard the Mizu salamander is dead!"

"What does that mean?" Gray and Natsu said at once. Erza shared the same reaction on her face. _What does that mean? They want every salamander's powers?_

**I think I explained some things here…but then there are other questions Lucy and even Kana doesn't know! Ooh…you know I didn't plot at ALL. I just wrote as I thought about it…so maybe some things are off a bit…but…did that help a bit?**

**Lucy: …You are missing a ton of definitions.**

**Me: Anyways…please review and tell me what I need to explain…any parts of the story that didn't match up…okay?**

**Natsu: Ugh…I can't stand this anymore…I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!**

**Me: That's your fault Natsu, right, Gray?**

**Gray: I can't help but laugh.**


	8. Chapter 8

Starbeams ch. 8

**I know it's confusing…but there is a point I don't think I made out very much…V_V the thing is, this is supposed to be somehow of a mystery…**

**But if you don't like confusing things…then just maybe this isn't the type of story for you even if it contains romance. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really loved the people who would express their feelings about the story to me…and yes, I know it's confusing! ( . )**

**On to the story!**

"Lucy…" Natsu inhaled, and then his face suddenly brightened, "does that make me more special than that ice block?!"

"Natsu…I don't think this is really a time to joke around! You are in danger if you don't hide your powers properly!" Lucy said, staring at the snow covered village in front of her. "We can't explore if you can't mask your powers.

"About that," Erza interrupted, "he can wear by masking armor I just bought. It hides all sources of power inside you, so no magic detectors would work."

"Natsu, you are _too_ special." Gray chuckled as Erza forced her summoned armor onto Natsu, who pouted. Lucy laughed, than shivered, as if she is suddenly remembering the cold.

"L-let's go…I'm freezing!" Lucy shivered, and edged closer to Natsu. "H-how come you are so warm?!"

"I am a fire salamander Lucy," Natsu sighed, heading down the hill toward the town, "Or have you forgotten about me?"

"Forgotten?" Lucy asked, "What makes you say that?" Natsu suddenly turned serious, and looked at Lucy straight into the eye.

"Lucy, I…you know, I have…" Natsu was cut off suddenly by Gray's sharp ice blade.

"Natsu, you know what I'm thinking, do you?" Gray glared, and then glanced at the confused, shivering, Lucy. "One more word, I won't hesitate."

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled from behind them. "Fighting at this point is not a good choice or rather…you'll have me to deal with." Lucy sighed in relief, at least Erza is there to help her get those to rock heads in order.

"I'm pretty excited…and scared." Lucy admitted, "It seems that Ur is scheming something illegal, needing possessive mages and Dragon Slayer powers. Then again, this town looks so pretty!"

"And you, Lucy! Don't let your guard down! For the first time, we can't afford to let Natsu be reckless anymore." Erza called out, Lucy nodded, knowing the circumstances of Natsu's powers being taken away and dying.

"You know…I want to go back. I want to go back to the guild. By the way…where is Kana?" Lucy asked, looking around, "where's Kaito and Ren?" Erza suddenly tensed, looking around. Natsu and Gray are still silently bickering with their eyes.

"Now that you think about it, I didn't feel their presence." Erza said, alarmed, "Where did they go?" Natsu looked up, and sniffed.

"They left no trial." Natsu noted, still sniffing, "how did they get away without any warning? Maybe they are spies for Ur."

"That is one possibility." Erza nodded, "We were too naïve, we should have kept them at bay." Lucy sighed and smiled brightly.

"Oh come on you guys! Don't be so tense! We would explore, perhaps we'll find something useful!" Lucy said, although she is most tense than all of them. Natsu noticed Lucy's real feelings, and suddenly patted her head. He had never patted a girl's head in his whole life.

"Oi! Get those filthy hands off of Lucy!" Gray yelled, trying to cut Natsu's hand from Lucy.

"He is surprisingly warm!" Lucy said, and then looked up. "Here we are…the town of Ur." Everyone became silent, even Natsu. There were normal looking people walking around like it isn't cold, but Lucy knew they are all possessive mages. "It seems almost normal if you don't count the blizzard."

"Welcome, are you travelers?" Someone behind them said. Lucy jumped, Erza, Gray, and Natsu turned quickly. "Don't be so surprised, I'm a citizen. My name is Raiz." A blue and silver haired young man said. He seemed to be Lucy's age, and he definitely looks strong.

"I'm Lu…Luva." Lucy said, deciding not to tell their real names. "This is Eraza, um…Nasu and Giyu." Natsu, Gray, and Erza gave Lucy a slightly thumbs up, saying it was a good idea to be suspicious.

"So you are travelers?" Raiz asked once more. Lucy nodded. "Do you have a place to stay?" When Lucy shook her head, Raiz smiled. "Great, I own an inn, you can stay there…half off!"

"Why are you willing to help us?" Erza asked, "And half off too."

"We didn't have travelers for a long time, Eraza." Raiz sadly smiled, "Our inn is closing because of it, so I'd be glad of a help if you'd be my last costumer.

"Why aren't there any costumers?" Natsu blurted out, "Is this place that bad?"

"It's not bad, but who would want to come to a place like this snowy land? Why are you here, by the way?" Raiz inquired curiously. Before Natsu said anything, Erza stole his line.

"We just stumbled here…I have no idea apparently either." Erza half smiled, and half smirked. "We'll definitely take the discount." Lucy sighed, after all, what did she expect? Erza would never miss a chance of half off like this. Besides, they do need a place to stay.

"Well…welcome in." Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu stepped into his inn. Raiz smiled delightfully behind them. "And _please_ make yourself comfortable."

**Phew, that wasn't so long but…is Raiz of danger? You'll have to read on to find out! Give me review, I like constructive criticism. **


End file.
